The invention relates to a transport device and method for transporting at least one product, in particular for forming rows and/or groups of products.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,192 B2 already discloses a transport device for transporting at least one product, which transport device comprises at least one guide unit and at least one conveyor unit, which has at least one continuous conveyor unit mounted movably relative to the guide unit, which comprises at least one movably mounted conveyor element and at least one further movably mounted conveyor element which are connected to each other to form the continuous conveyor unit and are at least jointly movable relative to the guide unit. The known transport device moreover comprises at least one conveyor drive unit for driving the continuous conveyor unit relative to the guide unit, in particular for driving the continuous conveyor unit in rotation about the guide unit.